1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a unique form of packaging. In some examples, the packaging can function concurrently as a toy or can become a toy once the consumables are used. In some examples, the dispenser can be formed from an elongated tube having a cross-section that is any desired shape, in which the tube is filled with items such as, e.g., candy, toys, and/or other items.
2. Background Discussion
In this disclosure, the terminology “closed-shape” is used to describe shapes which start and end at substantially the same starting and ending points, including, e.g., shapes with any number of sides and any size or shape of said sides, including n-gons (i.e., shapes having n number of sides) having infinite numbers of infinitely small sides, such as, e.g., circles, ovals, ellipses, and other rounded or curved shapes, as well as shapes with linear sides, such as, e.g., triangles, squares, trapezoids, etc., as well as assorted other shapes with curved, straight, and/or other shaped sides.
In the background, hoops (such as, e.g., hula hoops) and other hollow closed-shapes have been used as toys and games of skill for many years—from rolling a hoop by hitting it with a stick to the hula hoop, from ring toss games in which closed-shapes are tossed onto stakes from a distance, to infants stacking and matching closed-shapes as a learning tool.
Typically, due to the enclosed nature of such closed-shapes (e.g., starting and ending at the same point), such closed-shapes have been used in some contexts, but have not found desirable use in relation to, e.g., containers and packaging for items or articles. In container arts, packages and the like are typically formed from generally linear shapes having ends (e.g., tops and bottoms) to facilitate opening, filling, dispensing, etc., such as, e.g., a cylindrical container or the like.
Accordingly, in the existing art, closed-shapes have had limited use and desirability, and there is a need for improvements related to closed-shaped items.